CatDogumentary
"CatDogumentary" is an episode from season three. Characters Present *CatDog *Lola *Winslow *Mr. Bottomleaner *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Mr. Sunshine *Eddie *Mervis *Dunglap *Randolph Synopsis The episode begins with Dog chasing a ball outside of his house. Next scene Lola is seen in an electric hammock in her tree home. The ball Dog chases is in the hammock and Lola gave Dog the ball after arriving in the tree. A car from outside of the tree honks with a person known as Mr. Bottomleaner coming out of it and wants to talk to Lola. Lola greets but Mr. Bottomleaner wants a CatDog documentary because it starts showing at 8:00 in the night. Lola tells him that it is almost done but Bottomleaner demands Lola to finish it immediately. Lola asks CatDog that the money originally reserved for the documentary is used on the hammock instead. She asks them that she must make a movie about CatDog but also states that being documentary means they would lose money. Cat agrees to Lola to shoot the documentary The documentary is filmed in the park. Lola calls Winslow if he is ready to act but he wonders how it would work. Lola films the scene with Winslow screaming. Lola tasks CatDog to display hostility and love for the next scene. The scene uses the Greasers tormenting Cat by wetting him. As Lola prepares the next scene Mr. Sunshine and Eddie appears wanting to be actors for the scene. Lola quiets them by making them wear infant apparel. Bottomleaner calls Lola on the phone wondering where is his movie. Lola asks him that it should arrive and hastens production of the movie. Lola calls Mervis and Dunglap to stop fighting and apply makeup even though they never knew that they have to wear makeup. In the afternoon CatDog waits outside of their home with Lola entering the house, finished with the project. Dog asks Lola if he can watch the movie firsts but Lola asks them to rush to the first screenings. The next scene is outside the movie theater with Randolph promoting the movie Mondo CatDog while he is sinking in the cement. Mr. Bottomleaner is seen in a room and asks if the movie is late, he would stuff Lola in his stuffed bird collection. CatDog bikes to the theater with Lola and the film reel. They fell to two people in line and crash into the theater. Bottomleaner asks CatDog and Lola to make it the best documentary ever seen. Mondo CatDog is screened in the movie theater. It opens with a jungle made out of cardboard with Lola narrating. CatDog is seen on top of a volcano with the moon. Lola narrates that CatDog search for food. They found Winslow dressed as an insect on a tree and hide from him while moving towards him. Cat extends his tongue to Winslow and swallows him with Dog spitting him. In the waterhole CatDog keeps an eye of a creature known as the Greaser-saurus. The Greaser-saurus comes out of the water and caught CatDog into it. In another scene, Lola narrates that CatDog mates in the spring season and found a female CatDog. CatDog displays courting to the female CatDog throughout the day. CatDog becomes tired in the night but the female CatDog grabs CatDog into a nest and had an egg. The two CatDogs live together and the egg hatches with a baby CatDog. CatDog carries the baby in a rock formation but the rock breaks and CatDog and the baby fell, cutting the movie to its end. Cat believes that the movie is a mistake and wants it to be a teenage slasher movie instead. Bottomleaner's bodyguards attempt to capture CatDog and Lola. CatDog and Lola were surrounded by Bottonleaner and his bodyguards but the audience found the movie in a positive reception. Mr. Bottomleaner praise Lola for the movie. Cat and Lola talks to Bottomleaner about making a bigger sequel for the movie. Bottonleaner gives the income to Lola and CatDog. CatDog and Lola spent their money from the movie to a vacation. They ride speedboats together until when they crash into Bottomleaner's boat. Bottomleaner tells CatDog and Lola to repair his boat and produce his sequel. Trivia *The last shot in Mondo CatDog is a parody of the famous "Circle of Life" scene from The Lion King. *Amazon Instant Video states that this episode was first aired in 2010. This is an error, for it aired in 2000. *Here are the following actors in Mondo CatDog: **CatDog - Male CatDog **Mervis and Dunglap - Female CatDog **Mr. Sunshine and Eddie - Baby CatDog **Winslow - Insect; CatDog's prey **Cliff, Lube, and Shriek - Greaser-saurus Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2000